


SECRETOS DEL BOSQUE (One Shot)

by Tia_waka1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_waka1/pseuds/Tia_waka1
Summary: A veces... es mejor saber
Relationships: Stony
Kudos: 1





	SECRETOS DEL BOSQUE (One Shot)

Su cabeza dolía como el infierno. No sabia como habia terminado en medio del bosque. La verdad... no tenía recuerdos de nada. Había despertado junto a un árbol, vestido con un traje negro, que se veía bastante elegante. Trato de recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza parecía aumentar cuando lo intentaba. Tocó su cabeza buscando alguna herida, pero solo encontró un poco de sangre, más ninguna herida

_Raro_

Ahora se encontraba caminando entre los árboles, tratando de ubicarse y salir del bosque. Aunque no podía recordar nada era obvio que debía salir de ahí. No sabía en verdad cuanto llevaba caminando, pero parecía que ese bosque no tenía fin y ya se estaba cansando de dar vueltas. Vio algo pasar entre los árboles demasiado rápido. Retrocedió unos paso. Lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con un animal salvaje y el que esté oscureciendo no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Casi tropieza cuando volvió al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas. Se sentía observado.

-Ho-hola - Se golpeo mentalmente cuando su voz flaqueo. La luz cada vez mermaba más y la oscuridad se comenzaba a adueñar de cada rincón. Soltó un grito cuando su mano fue sujeta. Era grande, le supera por una o dos cabezas. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules resaltan a pesar de la penumbra

\- Corre - Dijo el rubio y antes de poder reaccionar ya era jalado por este. Por unos instante estuvo renuentes, pero al escuchar un extraño ruido atrás y mirar de reojo nuevamente unas sombras no dudo en acelerar el paso, dejándose llevar por el rubio - ¡Corre! ¡Ya casi llegamos! - Grito el rubio. El otro no pregunto solo hizo lo que le decían. a unos pocos metros se podía ver lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña en medio del un claro. Corrieron hasta llegar a su destino y el rubio abrió la cabaña y lo empujo adentro

-¿Que...que mierda fue... eso? - Trato de hablar mientras trata de regular su respiración

\- Lenguaje - Respondió el rubio, quien estaba menos agitado - Son cosas con las que no quieres encontrarte nunca - El rubio miro al contrario; Cabello castaño, bastante desordenado, en traje y con una pulida barba en candado - Es peligroso estar de noche en el bosque - Dijo caminando a un sillón donde se sentó. El castaño lo siguió

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Un bosque 

El castaño torció los ojos ante la respuesta obvia del rubio

-¿Cual es tu nombres? - Pregunto el rubio

\- ¿Mi nombre? - Repitió el castaño. Llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde que despertó. De repente algo surco su cerebro - Tony...

\- Bueno Tony... creo que desde hoy seremos compañeros de casa. Mi nombre es Steve Rogers - Tony frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el rubio

-¿Como que compañeros?

\- Nadie sale de este bosque - Respondió serio el rubio, posando su penetrante mirada en los curiosos ojos del castaño

\- Eso es imposible... debe haber una forma 

\- No la hay - Dijo Steve. Tony pudo ver un sentimiento como de tristeza y lastima en los ojos azules, que le hizo estremecer

Ya habia pasado un mes y Tony aun estaba en esa cabaña. Steve le habia prestado ropa, aunque esta le quedaba muy grande. Había intentado entrar en el bosque, pero siempre en algún punto del camino se encontraba con Steve. Lo raro era que, a pesar de todo, no sentía miedo del rubio o algún sentimiento que le indicará estar alerta, no, era todo lo contrario, el rubio lo hacía sentir tranquilo, en paz, hasta el punto que por las noches solía escabullirse a la cama del rubio cuando las pesadillas comenzaron. Se estremeció recordando los sueños donde las sombras se lo tragaban. Aunque habia momentos que se sentía triste sin razón alguna, Steve siempre lograba subirle el animo, dando cortos paseos o yendo al pequeño riachuelo que habia cerca, o también contando historias de cuando Steve era soldado, aunque nunca le decía donde habia peleado exactamente o por que se habia retirado tan joven del ejercito. Podían llamarlo loco por las circunstancias que estaba, pero Steve hacía que su pecho se llenará de un calorcito que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, aunque eso no hacía que su deseo de salir del bosque se desvaneciera por completo

\- Esta haciendo frio hoy - Dijo Steve, llegando a la entrada donde estaba sentado Tony - Parece que lloverá

\- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? - Pregunto Tony, sin despegar los ojos de las hermosas flores blancas que rodeaban la casa

\- Mucho tiempo- Contestó Steve, después de soltar un profundo suspiro - Más de lo que puedo recordar

\- Suenas como un anciano - Se burló Tony. Steve rio entre dientes

\- Solían decirme mucho eso

Tony a veces se preguntaba por qué Steve solía hablar mucho en pasado.

\- Tengo que salir un rato - Dijo Steve - Necesito que te quedes acá

-¿Eh? ¿Para donde? No dijiste que nadie sale de este bosque - Tony frunció el ceño. 

\- No voy a salir del bosque - Respondió Steve - Volveré más tarde. No salgas

Tony frunció los labios y asintió no muy convencido. Steve entró otra vez a la cabaña y salió con una chaqueta café y una camisa de cuadros. Otra cosa que habia notado Tony, era que Steve solía vestir como un hombre viejo. Vio la amplia espalda perderse entre los árboles. Tony se mordió el labia y su pierna se movía de forma nerviosa. Quería saber a donde iba a ir Steve, pero también tenia el deseo en intentar nuevamente salir del bosque. Se puso de pie, dudo por unos instantes antes de salir corriendo. Algo en el fondo le decía que se devolviera, que no se alejara de la cabaña... Que se quedara con Steve. Pero su curiosidad y deseo de salir gritaban más en su cabeza

Se detuvo un momento al sentir como comenzaba a doler su cabeza. Por alguna razón, siempre que entraba en el bosque le dolía. Respiro profundo y siguió corriendo. Paro nuevamente cuando escucho algo. Eran voces, las podía escuchar a los lejos

-¡Hola! ¡Hay alguien! - Gritó con fuerza. Trato de saber de dónde venían las voces. Corrió logrando escucharlas más claramente.

-¡Oh mierda! Debemos llamar a la policía -Se escuchó decir a una voz. Tony desaceleró tratando de escuchar lo que decían

\- Dios mío... - Dijo la voz de una muchacha

\- Wanda no te acerques mucho. Ya estoy llamando al 911 - Tony se acercaba a paso lento. Nueva mente algo le decía que se devolviera, le gritaba que regresara, que se alejara de ahí. Un dolor se instaló en su pecho - ¿Alo?, Si necesitamos ayuda... mi hermana y yo estábamos dando un paseo y... oh cielos... encontramos... encontramos un cadáver

Tony se estremeció al escuchar lo que decía el joven. "Cadáver". Ya estaba suficientemente cerca para poder distinguir a los dos jóvenes. El muchacho tenía el cabello plateado y a su lado, una joven de cabellera rojiza lloraba mientras veía con horror algo. En ese momento Tony dejó de escuchar, los sonidos se detuvieron, mientras sus ojos se dirigen a donde los jóvenes veían... Un cuerpo recostado en un árbol, un arma brillaba en la mano, el traje negro y elegante estaba completamente sucio, la camisa blanca estaba manchada por la sangre seca. La cabeza inclinada hacia delante y el cabello castaño con sangre seca. Las mosca revoloteaban alrededor del cuerpo. Un jadeo escapó de su boca, cuando una gran mano tapo sus ojos y un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura

\- Vamos Tony... Vamos a casa - Le susurro Steve en el oído, sin dejarle ver. La cabezo y el pecho de Tony dolieron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó la mano que le cubría los ojos y asintió. Dejándose arrastrar nuevamente por Steve. 

Steve alejo a Tony del lugar y luego lo cargó como un bebé. Tony sollozaba en sus brazos, aferrándose a su ropa

\- Lo siento - Dijo el rubio.

Después de un rato de caminar, Steve desvió su mirada a donde habia un enorme árbol. Un par de rubias estaban paradas en frente de una lápida que estaba al pie del arbol, donde también habia un escudo maltratado, con unas estrella en medio, se apoyaba contra la lápida. Suspiro. Ahora lo importante era Tony

\- ¿Entonces haces esto todos los años? - Pregunto una rubia de cabello corto

\- Si - Respondió la otra poniendo las flores que habia llevado junto a la lapida y el escudo - Tía Peggy y Tío James siempre venían a este lugar. Pero ya ella no puede venir y pues Tío James ya no está. Ella me pide que venga a dejarle flores en este día. 

La rubia de cabello corto se acercó a la tumba

\- "Steven Grant Rogers" - Leyó el nombre de la tumba

\- Tía Peggy dice que él fue un gran hombre, que luchó por el país en momentos difíciles - Dijo antes de reír entre dientes - También me contaba que ella se habia fijado primero en él, pero por ciertas cosa, termino casándose con su mejor amigo, el tío James. Después de la guerra se retiró a una cabaña que según se queda más adentro en el bosque y cuando murió lo enterraron acá. Tía dice que cada vez que viene siempre sentía como si él estuviera cerca

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

\- Sharon es mejor irnos ya, creo que va a llover y tengo que volver al trabajo - Dijo la de cabello corto. La otra asintió y se dispusieron a irse 

\- ¿Aún no has encontrado nada del ese caso, Carol? - Preguntó Sharon 

\- Nada... parece que a Anthony Stark se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

\- Me imagino que debe ser duro lo que le paso... Perder su empresa, que asesinaran a su mejor amigo para saldar deudas de con él y además demandas en su contra... Yo tampoco quisiera ver a nadie por mucho tiempo

Carol asintió mientras se montaba en el carro al igual que Sharon, alejándose, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer


End file.
